


100 Years

by Gakume



Series: angst and fluff baekyeol edition [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Growing Old Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gakume/pseuds/Gakume
Summary: Everyone wants to grow up when they're young. Byun Baekhyun is like that too.





	100 Years

 

Baekhyun is fifteen when he says he wants to grow up already, how much he's tired of being a kid. "Being a kid has no benefits." He remarks and puts on an upset expression. He says that when you're a kid you can't drive, can't drink alcohol, can't party in clubs and too young to watch adult movies although he doesn't say it out loud and just note it in his head. He's stuck between ten and twenty.

Ten is a child while twenty is a grown man. His mother reassures him and strokes his hair when she says he should enjoy his time while he's still young because before he'll know it he's going to be all grown up. "Patience." She encourages her son, "You'll miss the days you didn't have any responsibilities." Baekhyun shakes his head and answers with 'bring it on' before he leaves the dinner table, placing his dirty plate in the sink and walking to his room, leaving the rest of his family to enjoy their food without him.

Baekhyun doesn't like to admit it but he's counting the days until his sixteen birthday, he tells himself it's not an obsession but anticipation. He grabs his red sharpie and marks another day with a big 'x'. For him, it seems like his only wish is to grow up. The boy looks at his reflection in the mirror and touches his face; his skin is smooth and tender, like a baby's. He touches his chin, imagining the beard he wants to grow and make him look older but even when he does grow older it never happens because it doesn't suit him well so he ends up shaving it off every time it grows back.

He lies down on his bed but he keeps his nightlight on because he's still scared of the dark which is another reason why he wants to grow up. His deep brown orbs stare at the white ceiling as he wishes to wake up the next day at the age of twenty five but of course that it never happens for the world doesn't work like that. Slowly his eyelids give up and he drifts to sleep.

  
  
  


It's somewhere between fifteen to twenty when Baekhyun meets the person whom will change his life, he's not aware of that because no one can predict the future. "Go away." The impatient boy stated in an annoyed tone as the other male kept following him around. "I just want to be your friend." The annoyed Baekhyun shook his head in disbelief; how can a person be like that he thinks as he finally turn around to face the other after a walk that seemed to take years down the halls of his school. The guy smiles and his eye twitch.

The imperfection of the other made Baekhyun stare at him. "I'm Park Chanyeol." The other exclaimed but the brunette doesn't need the guy's introduction since he already knew who he is. "Baekhyun." He says simply and after a few short moments of silence the tall one between the two smiles and moves the orange curls away from his eyes, making the eye twitch clear to view; it made Baekhyun crack a smile and laugh and eventually the shell of Byun Baekhyun cracked for Chanyeol to slip inside.

"What if you had the chance to grant one wish of yours?" Chanyeol suddenly asks when they were both on Baekhyun's bed, staring at the ceiling above them and the brunette is taken aback at the sudden question. He doesn't know what to answer although he's quite sure he's working on his wish to grow older. The younger between the two notes Baekhyun's silence and he doesn't push the other to answer. "I would wish to stay with you forever." Chanyeol answers instead, trying to make it more comfortable for Baekhyun to share his wish as well.

Baekhyun suddenly feels tightening in his chest and he mistakes it as a feeling of being touched. He turns his head to stare at the other's profile and his eyes observe the long lashes and nose bridge. He wants to run his finger over it and brush it against the lashes but he doesn't. Chanyeol turns his head as well and faces Baekhyun. Their faces are close but they're comfortable with it because they know each other for quite a while. "Then I wish for us to grow older together." They both smile at each other and before they knew it their hands found their way to each other, fingers tangled together.

Baekhyun is not aware of it but his wish is not the same anymore. He's not wishing to grow up; he's wishing to grow older with Chanyeol.

  
  
  


They're both twenty two when they realize the feeling of friendship is gone and replaced by the feeling of love and like always Chanyeol is the one to make the first move, "I like you Baek." The latter just nodded, too focused on the screen of his laptop as he kept browsing different sites for his project. Baekhyun doesn't take it seriously since they sometimes tell each other their likeness for one another. "Me too." The now purple haired one answers in return, mumbling without paying attention.

The now short black haired tall Chanyeol sighs and walks to Baekhyun's desk and closes his laptop. "Yah, what do you think you're doing? My project is due tomorrow." Baekhyun's annoyed tone is clear again and glares at the younger before opening the laptop again. "Just go home already instead of sticking to my ass all the time, you're fucking annoying." The latter said carelessly in a fit of anger and didn't bother to throw a glance in Chanyeol's direction; if he bothered to look at Chanyeol he'd see the pained expression on the other's face but he didn't and he's not aware of the damage he had just caused.

Holding the red sharpie in his hand, Baekhyun marks another day on the calendar which makes it two weeks since he last heard from Chanyeol. He sighs heavily and leans back on his spinning chair, his forearms covering his eyes before he let them down and he finds himself staring at the ceiling. He remembers the last time he got to stare at it and think properly, flashbacks of him and Chanyeol come to his mind and right after that the memories of a younger him, wishing to wake up at the age of mid twenty.

Something slips down on Baekhyun's cheeks and he's doesn't notice he's crying until he feels something itchy and wet. That's when he feels a pinch in his heart and he understands what he had done; oh, how he wished life was simple like when he was just a teenager.

 The purple haired boy gets up and grabs his things before he dashes out of the house and starts running towards the near neighborhood. He doesn't know why he's running but the adrenalin pumping through his veins makes him shake whenever he tries to walk calmly.

As Chanyeol opens the door he's startled at the sight of a panting Baekhyun at his doorstep and as soon as he let the latter inside the house Baekhyun wasn't able to hold back, his hands went straight to the taller one's cheeks and lips were pressed against each other's. With how surprising it was Chanyeol didn't protest and his arms wrapped around the slim waist of Baekhyun.

That night Baekhyun and Chanyeol lose their virginity to each other.

  
  
  


The once younger lovers kept living life together, their wishes from when they were back in their teenage years is still getting fulfilled and they're already thirty three years old. "Should we," The sound of Chanyeol's voice sounds hesitant, as if he's not sure if he should bring up the subject. Baekhyun raises his eyebrows as he averts his gaze from the television to the other. Chanyeol isn't looking at Baekhyun, he's playing with the ring on his finger instead before he continues. "Should we adopt?"

Baekhyun never expected that question to come from the childish man; it's not like he himself didn't think about the possibility. He kept quiet and did the same as Chanyeol did before, spinning the ring on his finger as he thought for a while. "No." He answers and Chanyeol just nods, not even bothering to argue.

Baekhyun holds Chanyeol's hands tightly and grabs his attention, making Chanyeol to look at him. "I want to have a kid with a twitching eye when he smiles, clapping his hands and laughing loudly when he thinks something's funny." Baekhyun smiled slightly when he saw the younger's expression change for disappointed to totally confuse. "I want an imperfect kid." He continued and pressed his lips to the other's, kissing him tenderly. "We should find a surrogate mother."

The hope lit up in Chanyeol's eyes again when Baekhyun finished what he had to say and they decided they want their own child now that they're married for five years. The fee is high, far away from being cheap but they know they want their own perfect imperfect child.

Only now Baekhyun understands the responsibility of being an adult. He's ready.

  
  
  


Baekhyun touches his face while he stared at the mirror, he's forty five now. He brushed his fingers over the wrinkles that started to form on his skin that used to be smooth and pleasant under his fingertips. He sighed, feeling how much he wanted to turn back time to when he was young. He forgets about these thoughts and walks back to the bedroom, lying down on the mattress quietly not to wake up the other.

Strong pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. Baekhyun smiled and hugged the hands that were holding him securely. "We're getting old." The latter spoke softly, his voice slightly worn out. "At least we're together." The deep voice of Chanyeol was quiet, but still clear enough for Baekhyun to hear. He smiled and felt less upset at the fact he was aging quickly now that Chanyeol reassured him.

The door slightly opened and the light from outside was now invading inside the room. "Baekhyun appa, Chanyeol appa." The both said men turned around at the direction of the door, looking at the owner of the voice. At the door stood two boys, one was older and taller while the other was younger and shorter. The older one held the other's hand as the younger sobbed quietly, his chubby cheeks wet and his eyes red and puffy.

"What's wrong?" Chanyeol sat up and looked at both of them. "Sehun-ah had a nightmare again." The older one between the two kids explained and Baekhyun sat up as well. "He can sleep with us tonight." Chanyeol nodded in agreement and scooted away from Baekhyun, making space for the boy to fit between them. The eight years old Sehun ran quickly to the bed and climbed on it, getting comfortable between his parents.

However, the twelve years old boy didn't move from the doorway. "What's wrong, Jongin?" Chanyeol noticed how the boy didn't budge; it seemed like he wanted to say something but he wasn't sure. "You can sleep here tonight too." Chanyeol grinned and lifted the covers, letting Jongin to slip under the blankets together with his brother between him and Baekhyun. The kids fell asleep almost immediately and so did Chanyeol. Soon enough Baekhyun finds himself staring at the ceiling, smiling softly as he turned to look at the sleeping figures next to him.

Baekhyun listens to the ticking sound of the clock and he wishes time would stop at that exact moment but even after he falls asleep the clock keeps ticking.

  
  
  


The aging man woke up, now sixty seven. He walks out of his room, enjoying the quiet morning now that his sons grew up and moved to their on apartments. "Quiet isn't it?" He heard his husband. Baekhyun smiled since he wasn't the only one who enjoyed the silence. Chanyeol was sipping his tea as Baekhyun sat at the table as well, facing him with his coffee.

They say nothing and just stare at each other, occasionally staring outside the window but their hands are held together, fingers intertwined. "I love you, Baek." Baekhyun hears and he grins, "I love you too, Chan." He replies. Something in Baekhyun tells him that he won't hear these words soon and he squeezes Chanyeol's hand.

Baekhyun wishes time would move slower but unfortunately for him, time passes in a blink of an eye.

  
  
  


"Dad, we need to leave." The now grown man holds his father's arm, supporting him. Baekhyun doesn't answer, he just stares. "Come on Sehun-ah. Leave him be." Jongin squeezes Sehun's shoulder and pulls him with him. "We'll wait for you in the car." The older brother tells his father before leaving their father on his own.

"You.." Baekhyun's voice cracks as he whispers, staring down at the grave in front of him. "You imperfect bastard.." His voice shook, his hands trembling while his legs give up and he falls to the ground. Baekhyun's chest feels tightening again, tightening of agony and pure sadness.

He puts his arms on the stone grave and sniffs, blocking the tears and murmuring Chanyeol's name over and over again until the lump in his throat doesn't allow him to speak anymore and all he can do is just cry in agony and pain. He clings to the grave as if it's the only thing that holds him from floating away or falling down into a black hole. He can't breathe, his nose is blocked and his lungs are burning but he doesn't care because nothing compares to the pain of losing his Chanyeol.

He's crying and he's sure he failed Chanyeol since his wish didn't come true. How will he be able to continue growing older without him? "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should be dead with you right now."  His heart is being torn apart and each part is throbbing in grief. His voice is full of sorrow while his body shakes on the ground. "We promised.. I promised..".

"Why are you doing this to me? You annoying bastard! Come back!" He yells but to no avail. Chanyeol is gone and Baekhyun knows too well that time can't turn back, people can't come back to life, words can't be taken back and nothing lasts forever.

Baekhyun then takes his red sharpie and marks the days until he's able to meet Chaneyol again.

  
  
  


The old man stares up at the ceiling, eyes tired as they barely open. Baekhyun remembers all the times he stared at it. His eyes averted to the calendar on the wall, he can't get up and mark the days anymore for his body is too weak to get out of bed. Ninety nine at age and he's still alive but that something in him that is always right is telling him Chanyeol is preparing to meet him. "Dad, hey, I came here as fast as I could." Jongin walked in and sat at the edge of the bed, holding his father's hands.

Baekhyun just smiled weakly and raised his shaking hand to point at the calendar on the wall. Jongin already knows what his dad is trying to say and he walks to the object, "Circle it." He hears his father say and he freezes. "Dad, why circling? You're going to stay with me and Sehun for many more years." He turns to look at the man on the bed and what he sees is the smiling face of the old man. "Chanyeol.. Is waiting for me.." He speaks in a trembling voice. He had been counting the days till he will meet Chanyeol and the time has finally arrived.

Jongin was talking and protesting but Baekhyun wasn't listening, he reached for the red sharpie that Jongin placed back on the nightstand with shaky hand and he held it tight as he lied comfortably on his back. "Take care of your brother." Baekhyun says, eyes staring up at the ceiling and he thinks to himself what a beautiful way to die, remembering all the past memories. And just before he closes his eyes, the face of the imperfect Chanyeol is in front of his eyes and he's clutching the red sharpie in his hand.

Baekhyun is feeling something wet and itchy on his cheek but before he realizes he's crying, he's already making his way to meet Chanyeol again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> An old fanfic of mine I decided to share on here as well!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
